Behind the couch at trick tower
by AcertainNeko
Summary: Gon and Killua screwing around behind the couch at trick tower. Well not literally screwing but definitely being naughty. It takes place during the time of the hunter exam, while they are stuck in the waiting room for 50 hours. Killua gets bored.


It had been 20 hours and Killua still couldn't sleep. All the others were snoring softly and he was laying there staring at the back of his eye lids, bored out of his mind. He cracked open one eye and glanced around the room. There was one sure fire way to kill some time that he would much rather be doing right now but the trick was finding a good place to hide in a room like this one. No windows, only one locked door, scarcely any furniture. Perfect time to practice his assassin stealth skills. There were times he actually enjoyed flipping his switch on. Most often he was acting under the orders of someone else when he went into assassin mode and he really despised it. Times like this when he chose to do it for fun were the best.

He let his mind sink into that place it went right before he killed, first masking his presence completely, then allowing his senses to go on high alert. He stood from where he was laying on the couch next to Gon without making a sound or disturbing a single thing with his movement. He watched Gon for a moment, face relaxed and peaceful, breathing slow and even. Killua almost envied how easy it had been for the other boy to fall asleep.

Now to see exactly how stealthy he could really be. Killua's goal was to push the couch out from against the wall just enough so that he could slip behind it but not so much that someone would notice the change in position. The challenge was to do this without waking anyone. He felt pretty confident that 3 out of the 4 other people wouldn't notice a thing but Gon had surprised killua earlier when the white haired boy threw a pillow at him. Gon either had some mad reflexes or he was way better at pretending to be asleep than killua had given him credit for. Either way it would end up being hard to move the couch without Gon noticing. Killua's eyes narrowed with a mischievous glint and a smirk curled one side of his mouth. He liked this kind of challenge.

Gon seemed to be the perfect playmate, ever since he'd first laid eyes on the boy Killua had found him to be incredibly interesting. After spending the whole day just goofing around, Killua was certain that he liked Gon and was starting to hope that maybe, just maybe they might be able to become friends.

Several minutes later Killua was sitting on the floor behind the couch feeling pretty pleased with himself. He had successfully hid in a room full of people with no hiding places. There was one or two times when he thought Gon would wake up but he never did. Now Killua could focus on what he really wanted to do. The best way to kill time and the reason for needing a place to hide in a room with no privacy was of course to rub one out. He may be young but he was in no way innocent. Training to be a pro assassin lead him to be exposed to all manner of unsavory situations.

Poison was not the only thing someone like him needed to be immune to after all. At least that's what he had been told right before a vile with some kind of aphrodisiac was handed to him and he was expected to drink it. He had been eight years old at that time. Killua wondered absently as he reached down the front of his pants, if being immune to aphrodisiacs usually meant you just never got aroused by anything. If that were the case then he figured his training must have failed, because he was indeed immune to those sorts of drugs and a plethora of other things as well but he'd get turned on so easily by so many different things. It was becoming a little annoying to be honest.

He knew a trick with the waistband of his shorts that he used whenever it happened at an inappropriate time, like for instance during a friendly pillow fight. Being his shorts were nice and baggy to begin with, he'd just situate himself so the head of his dick was pointing straight up towards his belly button and he'd tie the waistband of his shorts snug overtop of it. That was great in a way because then no one noticed that he was walking around with a hard on but it didn't in fact do anything to change the fact that he was stuck walking around with a hard on.

Killua was starting to relax a little into the sensation of his hand gliding smoothly over tautly swollen flesh. He closed his eyes and tried not to think of anything, all he wanted was to get off and he didn't have to think for that to happen, no he needed to feel. He liked a little pain, maybe more than a little, he wasn't exactly sure because he'd never really experimented too much with it. He knew it helped if he bit his lip or dug his nails into his sides. The zing of an adrenaline rush and the ache of fresh wounds from a fight worked way better on him than any drug in the world.

Gon had been sleeping soundly and he didn't know exactly why but something brought him out of it. He slowly blinked open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that Killua was not sleeping next to him any more. He couldn't really explain this either but the realization sort of made him feel sad. He looked around the room and saw that everyone else was still in slumberland but Killua was nowhere to be seen. This alarmed him at first but after a second he realized that though he couldn't see his new friend he could tell he was still in the room because of his sent.

Gon wiggled the bridge of his nose slightly between his thumb and forefinger, yep Killua was definitely still in the room and close by at that. He liked Killua's sent, it was a mixture of storm clouds and candy or like a blast of arctic wind and milk chocolate. It smelled different right now than any of the other times Gon had focused in on it. Yeah he was a little embarrassed to admit it but he had paid close attention to Killua's sent more than once before. He really really liked it. And right now it smelled sweeter than usual, and maybe a bit more like, Gon couldn't really put his finger on it. It was like when he'd been out in the woods on Whale Island and lightning would strike close by. It wasn't a smell you could describe you just had to know it from smelling it before.

So Gon decided to make a game of hide and seek out of this new situation. Killua was obviously really good at hiding but as it were Gon was no slouch at finding.

The raven haired boy crouched down, putting his acute nose close to the floor and started tracking that most intriguing sent. He was sure to be as quiet as possible and do nothing that would disturb the others. He remembered how irate Leoriol had been when he and Killua had woken the older man up earlier with their game of pillow fighting.

Finding someone with your nose in hide and seek was a bit like cheating Gon figured but since it wasn't an official game he also figured that it didn't really matter if he broke the rules or not. He closed his eyes and let his nose lead the way.

Killua realized something was wrong and that he may have let his guard down just a tad bit too much. Slowly from the other side of the couch familiar spiky black hair came into view. Killua had time to pull his hand out of his pants and try to come up with a believable lie for being behind the couch but he just sort of froze. Gon looked absolutely ridiculously adorable and Killua's reasonable thinking literally stalled upon seeing him. Eyes closed tight in concentration, nose to the ground, rear end cutely sticking up while walking so strangely on hands and feet. Not a bad kind of strange either, no it was eerie how natural Gon made it look.

Gon suddenly looked up with a huge grin across his face, one hand going to the back of his head as he giggled and whispered, "I found you."

Killua was still frozen, one hand down his pants the other up his shirt. The hand in his pants still wrapped around his disgruntled, impatient cock which twiched it's irritation at his hand for stopping. The hand up his shirt holding one overstimulated nippled between cruelly pinching fingers. And he just sat there like that starring in something like shock at Gon. His face he could feel was starting to turn different shades of red as the seconds ticked by. But he could not bring himself to move a muscle or think of a single useful word he could say.

Gon on the other hand, did not have this problem. He blinked innocently curious eyes at Killua and sort of tilted his head to the side, which was also very cute, before asking, "hey Killua, ... what are you doing?"

Killua blushed even brighter red, he still couldn't move but he managed to avert his eyes before saying as sternly as he could while still whispering, "idiot! What does it look like?!"

Gon honestly didn't know what it looked like because he had never seen this before. Maybe Killua was hurt? Maybe he had to pee? Deciding it was way less embarrassing to ask the former than the later he moved slightly closer and kept his voice as hushed as possible. "Are you ... hurt?"

No, there was no way Gon had never played with himself before, Killua just wouldn't accept that. The kid was way too innocent for his own good. "You can't be serious. You mean you have no idea what I'm doing?"

"I mean I could take some guesses if you want me to but no, I don't know what you're doing."

Killua scowled, blush still evident, "go back to bed Gon." He grumbled.

Gon had genuinely been concerned at first but Killua didn't really seem to be in pain or at least not a pain that Gon was familiar with and well his other first thought didn't seem to be the case either, so he was more curious than anything else now which is what lead him to firmly shake his head no.

Killua's eyes went wide in disbelief, 'that stubborn little,' he was seriously not going to do this right now. Was he? "Gon, go back to bed." Killua tried a little more firmly.

"Don't wanna."

Killua's cock twitched again at the unashamedly defiant attitude behind Gon's words and the thought of those intensely determined brown eyes watching him while he ... while he, "You've got to be kidding me." The white haired boy groaned.

"Come on Killua, I'm curious now, I really do want to know."

Gon was inching even closer and Killua was starting to panic. "Fine." He snapped, and to his relief Gon stopped moving forward. Instead the dark haired boy sat so his legs were folded under him Japanese style, giving his full inquisitive attention to the scene before him and waited for Killua to continue.

Killua groaned again blushing even harder now. "I'm … I'm," damn this was embarrassing. How the hell was he supposed to say it so Gon would understand and not keep asking more questions. "I'm making myself feel good … by touching … my," He bit his lip and lowered his gaze to where his hand was still in his shorts. Hoping beyond hope that Gon would catch on and he wouldn't have to actually say it out loud.

When he finally steeled himself to look back up and try to gauge whether or not Gon understood he was surprised to see that Gon was blushing a little bit too now. Big brown eyes were intently focused on Killua as the dark haired boy asked, "will you … show me?"

Killua all but fell over with a nose bleed, in different circumstances he might have punched Gon over the head for saying something like that. But in this situation he couldn't move, much less think about any form of physical contact with the other. What the hell was he even supposed to say to that?! How could someone be so innocent and such a pervert at the same time, was this even possible?!

"Killua, … please?"

Ah, fuck. He was really going to do this wasn't he. Blushing harder than ever Killua dropped his gaze to the floor, an old habit, he knew would make his bangs fall forward to hide his face a little. "Fine," he answered with less bite behind it this time. It took a second to will his hand back into motion with Gon right there watching so intently, but it'd be a lie if he said he didn't want to do this. Maybe it was a symptom of being a middle child but damnit he loved attention way more than he'd ever admit. Killua swallowed nervously as he started moving his hand again, he was so hard and pre-cum was literally dripping out making everything feel so slick and smooth.

"Nngh."

"Killua, wait." The white haired boy was back to panicking. He was sure Gon had gotten grossed out and changed his mind about wanting Killua to continue.

"… pull your shorts down. I … I want to see better."

Killua's eyes were wide as saucers when he looked up in disbelief. Gon did not just say that, did he? The expression on Gon's face told Killua that yes he did in fact say that and he meant every word. He might even come over there and pull them down himself if Killua didn't comply. And fuck, Killua dropped his gaze back to the floor, face burning red. He couldn't answer, words were not his friends right now. So he just carefully worked his shorts down using his free hand and kept up the slow timid strokes with the other one.

Fuck fuck fuck, this was bad. He actually kind of wanted Gon to come over and take his pants off. Imagining what it would be like if he did had Killua making all kinds of embarrassing little pleasure filled noises. He was biting his lip again trying so hard to stifle the breathy sounds.

Gon unconsciously mimicked the action, he was completely absorbed in watching the captivating scene play out in front of him. He wanted to tell Killua to stop holding back and let him hear his voice more. Then Gon remembered that they were hiding and it would probably give them away.

Killua felt like he was going to crack under Gon's undivided attention. It was getting harder and harder to keep quiet. He couldn't understand, he had rubbed one out in complete silence so many times, why couldn't he do it now. He needed something, some kind of distraction. Then Killua had an idea and he hoped he didn't sound as nervous as he felt when he finally spoke.

"Hey Gon ... you ... should touch yours too ... It's embarrassing if I'm the only one doing it."

Gon didn't hesitate to answer, "no, it would be too distracting. I wanna watch you first."

He said it so matter of factly Killua felt completely helpless to argue. Damn what was this kid doing to him. He'd never been rendered speechless so many times before. Of course speechless didn't mean silent, no if anything now he was making even more noise. The hand gripping his cock moved faster now too and his breath came in shallow little pants.

It felt so good, he was super embarrassed but that seemed less and less important. Killua was rocking his hips into the movement of his hand now, biting hard on his lip. He timidly brought his fingers back to the nipple he'd been teasing earlier. The fabric of his shirt bunched on his wrist as he did, revealing a long narrow patch of his stomach. Which he felt shy about but not enough to stop what he was doing.

"Killua … your shirt, … can you lift it up some more?"

Could such a question really be so sexy? There was this edginess to Gon's voice that sent shivers up Killua's spine. He grabbed the hem of his shirt, brought it up to his mouth and bit down on the soft material in place of his swollen lip.

Close, he was getting so close. Now the whole front of his chest and stomach were exposed to Gon's greedy eyes and the dark haired boy was raking them over him remorselessly. Killua was all but full on moaning into the muffling fabric of his shirt now. The hand on his cock moving quickly and without reserve. It was slick, hot and thick with need, every muscle was beginning to tense as he continued even faster. Heat or something like electricity was pooling low, his skin was flushed and he couldn't focus on being embarrassed any more. There was only him and Gon and his fast approaching orgasm. Killua's hips rolled into every quick stroke of his hand, he locked eyes with Gon and couldn't hold back any more.

Gon didn't know when it happened but despite what he'd said earlier his hand had found its way down his own shorts and was moving in time with Killua's. They were both panting and desperate. Then Killua looked right at him and Gon watched wonderstruck as every one of Killua's muscles went taut, his toes curled, his spine arched and his head fell back in a silent moan as he came, shirt still clenched tightly between his teeth. Ribbon after ribbon of cum decorated his pale white stomach and chest as the orgasm continued. The grip he had on his cock tightened and he thrust hard into it three or four more times before shuddering intensely. The sight was breathtaking.

One by one the muscles along his back and arms started relaxing and slowly Killua's breathing returned to normal. Now as he looked up to the raven haired boy in front of him, Killua was remembering all too well the embarrassment he'd forgotten about earlier.

Gon wasn't moving but his hand was still in his pants and the look on his face was a mix of lust, surprise and something almost lovey dovey all woven together in a quirky little smile.

Killua was blushing again. He could hear tell tale signs that not everyone was sleeping soundly anymore, and he wanted to smack himself in the head for it. Now Because of him … because he was being so shameless ... guilt hit him like a brick as he realized what that meant. "I'm sorry Gon, ... I … I think I was too loud ... I don't know if you'll get to…" He really felt bad but somehow the other boy didn't seem bothered at all.

Gon's smile spread into a goofy satisfied grin. "It's ok Killua, … I kind of ... already …" He trailed off looking down at the white liquid dripping off his hand. Rubbing his fingers together experimentally, he realized it was sort of slippery, which made him giggle. He was happy because he had done the same thing, at the same time as Killua. He was a little embarrassed but didn't worry about it too much. His grin spread into something a little mischievous and that determined look filled his eyes, "hey Killua ... will you tell me next time you're going to do this? I wanna start at the same time as you."

Killua didn't think it was possible to blush any harder than he already was, but it seemed with Gon, anything was possible. He dropped his gaze back to the floor and shyly stammered, "ya ... sure, I guess."


End file.
